


Here by Coincidence

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coincidences, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, No Spoilers, Nursing, Overworking, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teasing, linnie finds hubie passed out in the library and decides to nurse him back to health, this basically takes place before their b support in case it wasnt obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Linhardt involuntarily fell asleep in the library. On his way back to the dorm, he finds his classmate, Hubert von Vestra, passed out on the floor with several injuries. Linhardt, out of the goodness in his heart, decides to help his friend out.(Taking place pre-B Support).
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 15





	Here by Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey. hope you enjoy this. im honestly surprised no one has wrote a fic about this bc when i watched their support that was the thing that stuck out the brightest for me so i decided to write my own take on the scenario
> 
> hope youll enjoy!

Linhardt was having trouble remembering how he got here. He looked around, and took a look around his surroundings. Ah. It finally clicked for the man. He was reading a book about...something, couldn’t exactly remember what and then he fell asleep. Seems simple enough. However, it was not the first and definitely not the last time this type of incident will occur. Herving decided to simple shrug it off and started making his way out of the library, drool and hair still sticking to his pale face.

A certain headache always seemed to intrude Linhardt’s mind after these types of situations, it’s when he doesn’t intend to nap is when the boy gets out of it way worse, honestly, he just needed to sleep at that point. Sleep in his comfortable bed in the privacy of his own dorm where he can be alone, utterly and completely alone for at least a few hours before Edelgard drags him out to attend yet another lecture. 

Linhardt was drowsy, his eyes were clouded, so he was definitely not aware of his surroundings, even he had to be aware of that fact after running into the same bookcase 4 times in a row, making his head spin even more - it was beginning to turn into a vicious cycle. However, when he stepped forward, he didn’t expect to step on something so… large! The man quickly glanced down and his droopy eyes were immediately shot open at the sight.

The sight of his classmate, Hubert von Vestra, arguably the best magic wielder in the entire Black Eagles house, one of Edelgard von Hresvelg’s right hand men, the man with a reputation of intimidation and mystery, passed out on the library floor, holding on to some piece of paper. Worry started to seep into Linhardt’s heart as he squatted down to check if the man was still breathing. Thankfully, he was, although a shockingly amount of bruises, cuts and burns were present on the man’s body, worrying Hevring further.

Gathering up all his strength, Linhardt picked up the other man, surprising himself with the amount of brawn he had present within himself that was hidden away most of the time. He carried the man as best as he could until they both arrived at an empty office, Hevring gently placing Hubert onto the floor as he started healing him as best as he could. Heal was a beginner spell, but probably the hardest to master without exhausting yourself first. Linhardt did enjoy magic, but he hadn’t yet fully mastered his craft, so it took quite the toll on his body, trying to give Hubert as much of his strength as he could, but also making sure that Hubert didn’t have to carry and care for him instead.

“Linhardt?”

That caught the man off guard, he was getting so exhausted that he hadn’t even noticed that Vestra had awoken, a confused look in his eyes, with his brow furrowed. Hubert began scanning the room and remembered what he was doing previously, a frown forming on his face.

“Ah, you’re awake, Hubert. Are you well? Do you need me to heal you more?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I just need to remember what I was doing, I don’t recall all of the details.”

“Well, when I had awaken from my nap, I saw you lying there with a frightened expression holding on to… this-” Linhardt handed him the scrap of paper Hubert seemed to be protecting with his very life, it seemed to be some kind of spell although it was way too advanced for someone like him to fully understand. It did seem right up Hubert’s alley, however. “-You were covered in burns and scratches - I simply couldn’t just leave you there.”

“...I see.” Hubert’s heart became heavy as he remembered the details perfectly now, the previous afternoon shining everbright in his memory. He could admit that the spell was rather advanced, even for him. However, it was an incredibly powerful spell, one that could take down even the greatest of beats with ease. Of course, with it being a more advanced spell and Vestra not exactly being a warlock yet, it did quite the toll on his body. With every single failed attempt - it took quite the toll on his body. It started with just minor scratches and bruises, but it resulted in his casting to become more sloppy, which in turn to lead to more severe damage until eventually his body could not take it anymore and he simply collapsed. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hubert? You look quite pale.”

“I’m alright, Linhardt. No need to push yourself this much. For once.”

“I saved you from the embarrassment of the librarian finding you asleep at the crack of dawn, clutching onto some piece of paper, while drooling from your mouth and this is how you’re going to repay me? With your backhanded remarks? My, I’m quite hurt by that, my friend. Would you have rather let Tomas carry you? Hm?”

“No, I am grateful for your help. Your magic seems to have been improving a lot, you have exceptional talent. That’s why it’s such an incredible waste that you only use them when you absolutely have to. Do I have to knock myself out before every single lecture for you to even bother coming here?”

“Don’t get it twisted, Hubert. Be happy I was there in the first place, and that it was me and only me. You are quite heavy you know, in fact, your body was so messed up, it nearly made me pass out!”

“Not that it would be too much of a problem for you, eh, Linhardt?”

“You really are one cruel man. Even after I did so much to help you. You really ought to be careful next time. What if you had passed out on the battlefield? How would Edelgard feel, seeing her closest ally vulnerable to an enemy attack?”

Edelgard.

Oh no. What on Earth would Lady Edelgard think about this? She would think that he would be an unreliable ally, passing out at the drop of a hat like that! The fear… The pain in her eyes. It would be so, so much to bare. How could he forget about her like that so easily?

“I can’t believe it. How can I show my face to Lady Edelgard after this?”

This conversation is far, far from over, only making Vestra furrow his brow further.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
